


Scarred Hearts

by LuLutheAwkwardess



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLutheAwkwardess/pseuds/LuLutheAwkwardess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TW: Suicidal/Depression! Aine is thinking of suicide and calls Reiji desperately asking for help. Reiji misses the calls but later gets his voicemail. Reiji tries to get to Aine before he hurts himself, but will he, can he make it? [Reiji and Aine bromance]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Was written a few years ago, all the info about the characters I knew from the anime and RPing so sorry for any inaccuracy's

The teal-haired teen sat on his bed desperately dialing and redialing the same number. His knees were brought to his chest and he did his best to choke out the same words he must have said at least 20 times in the last hour.

“Reiji…. Please pick up, I need to talk to you!” he cried out into the phone. “I don’t think I can handle it anymore!”

He redialed the number again.

“Hey,” Aine’s heart skipped a beat think he finally reached him. “It’s Reiji Kotobuki, I’m busy right now. Leave your name and number and I’ll get back to you!” Again he was disappointed by the same old voicemail.

“Reiji, I give up….” he said in an emotionless tone. He closed his eyes and threw his phone. “I give up…. I can’t live this way, I won’t live this way anymore!”

Aine took a deep breath and got off the bed. He opened his drawers looking for something, anything that might give him an idea.

An idea of how to end it all.

The teal-haired teen pulled out a map and looked at it curiously. He smiled slightly. “That’s it!” Aine ran over to where he put his phone and picked it up.

He honestly didn’t know why he grabbed it, maybe it was incase his roommate got to his phone before Aine actually accomplished his plan. Aine couldn’t tell whether he wanted to be stopped or not, but it comforted him knowing that the brunette could reach him and maybe help him.

Slipping out of the room and he checked to make sure no one was in the halls, he didn’t want to be stopped by anyone. He wouldn’t be able to keep up his facade if they tried to converse with him.

Aine ran down the hall, trying to get out of the dorms as soon as possible. He needed to be outside, he had to get there as soon as possible. He wanted to end it sooner.

Once outside Aine hid behind some trees, seeing two of his classmates standing there chatting happily. Aine did his best to stay hidden, his thoughts conflict with whether he should just walk past them and risk getting brought into the conversation or wait it out.

Either way risked not being able to end it.

Finally deciding Aine stepped out from behind the trees and began walking, he pretended to be deep in thought hoping his classmates wouldn’t call out to him, but no such luck he heard a familiar voice.

“Aine,” the cheerful voice called. Aine turned his head to the sound of the voice knowing that the owner of it wouldn’t let him go if he ignored him. “Hey, what’s up?” The owner of the voice was Ringo Tsukimiya, a crossdressing singer with a long curly pink wig.

“Uh, nothing much….” Aine lied, “I was just going to go visit Reiji on the set to see if he wanted to eat lunch together.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Aine’s other classmate asked. Ryuuya Hyuuga, he was a singer with a strong build who was more suited to action movies than anything. “You’ll probably distract him, you forget how one track minded Reiji really is.”

“Ah, I guess you’re right,” Aine gave a nervous laugh. “but he won’t eat if someone doesn’t remind him.”

“That’s true, he always worries about others and forgets himself….” Ringo tilted his head.

“Just make sure he doesn’t forget to go back to work,” Ryuuya said and left it at that.

“I won’t, I’ll see you guys later!” Aine gave a small smile and start jogging off of school grounds.

Aine ran to the closest train station and quickly found the right train to get on to get to where he was going. His mind was still conflicted on whether he should go through with it or not, but he knew that if he did decide too and he took to long, Reiji would stop him.

Aine took a deep breath and boarded the train. “It’s never too late to decide until you’re dead,” he murmured under his breath.

Aine held tightly onto the handle above him, “I can do this…. I will no longer be a burden.” he thought. “Reiji didn’t care enough to answer anyways….”

The train ride seemed to go one forever, after all he was going to the sea side. It was normal it’d take hours, eventually Aine was the only one left in the train car. Many passengers got on and off, but none paid any attention to the teen, Aine did the same and paid them no mind.

Aine sat on one of the seats and rested his head, falling to sleep.

***

Reiji stood under bright lights in the middle of a set that looked like a normal dining room for a family of four. He picked up a box of cereal and began to recite his lines. “Mom,” he turned around to look at the middle aged woman. “Why do we have to decide what we want to do now? We’re just kids, it’s too much to handle, what if we make a mistake?”

“Sweetie, you don’t have to worry about that, you have your talent with the violin.” The woman playing his mother smiled sweetly at him.

“But what if I don’t want to be a violinist?” Reiji asked dramatically, getting into his character well.

“Why wouldn’t you? You’ve been studying it since you were small, you’re a prodigy!”

“I don’t enjoy it!”

“But you’re good at it sweetie, and mama loves hearing you play.”

“You can hear me play anytime, I’m not becoming a professional!”

“Ronald, that’s enough, we’ll discuss this later, go to your room and practice!”

Silence broke through the set. Reiji looked around for help.

“Cut!” called the director. “Kotobuki! Remember your lines, ‘I’m not some doll you can control!’ then you storm out of the house”

“Ah, right, sorry!” Reiji bowed.

“Take two, from ‘You can hear,’” The director ordered.

They started the scene again. “You can hear me play anytime, I’m not becoming a professional!”

“Ronald, that’s enough, we’ll discuss this later, go to your room and practice!”

Reiji took a deep breath remembering his next line, making sure to bring it out naturally. “I’m not some doll you can control!” Reiji slammed his hand on the table before storming out of the back door.

“Cut! Perfect!” The director called

Reiji walked back in where he came, grinning.

“That was perfect, Kotobuki! Good job hitting the table, it wasn’t in the script, but I like it!” The director commented.

“Thank you sir, sorry about forgetting my lines earlier.” He bowed apologetically again.

“It’s alright, you’re still young, now we are having an hour break, make sure to replenish your energy!” The director ordered.

“Yes sir!” The whole set answered together.

Reiji ran over to where his bag was and grabbed it. He searched for his phone and turned it back on.

30 missed calls.

Reiji looked at the call log and saw the name of his roommate. He pressed the call button rather than listen to 30 voicemails and waited.

“It’s Aine Kisaragi,” the voice mail answered. “I can’t make it to the phone, either leave a message or call back later and I’ll get back to you.”

“Hey Aine, it’s Reiji, I was just wonder why you called and if you wanted to have some lunch together. I’m on break now.”

He closed the phone only to open it back up again. “If he called so many times it must be important…” he voiced his thoughts. He called his voicemail and quickly punched in his pin code.

“30 voice messages,” the voicemail spoke. “First message at 9:37 am Tuesday the -....” Reiji waited for the voicemail to play.

“Reiji… those thoughts are on my mind again…”

“Reiji I’m about to give up!”

“Reiji, please stop me before I do something I regret….”

“Reiji, help me…”

“Reiji, please pick up! I just need to talk to you!”

Message after message, all cries of help from his roommate. Reiji didn’t know what message number he was on, but he heard enough. He shut his phone and ran over to the director.

“Sir, I have to go for a while, I’m not sure how long it’ll take, but it’s emergency. Can you push my scenes back a bit?” he asked nervously.

“Most of your scenes aren’t until later, so being late won’t matter too much… but it will hurt your credibility, are you sure you won’t be back in time?”

“It’s a family emergency and I have to get there, it’s a few hours away, I’m sure.”

“We’ll push it back as far as possible, but if you don’t get back in time it’ll hurt your reputation and I’ll be sure that you never work for me again.”

“I know sir, but this is really important, I’m willing to risk my career!”

The director smiled. “Alright, since it’s so important, you can go, but don’t disappoint me, if you can’t make it we’ll reschedule.”

“Thank you sir!” Reiji bowed. Reiji half-ran, half-walked out of the studio and sprinted to his car, knowing he had to try to get to Aine.

Finally seated in his car the brunette dialed his roommate’s number again. “Pick up, pick up,” he chanted, drumming his fingers of his free hand on the steering wheel.

“It’s Aine Kis-” the voicemail started only to be silenced. Reiji tossed the phone in the passenger seat and started the car. Putting the car in reverse he pulled out of the parking lot and started down the highway.

“Aine wouldn’t be in the dorm…” he said to himself. “He probably wants to be alone….”

Reiji tried to go through Aine’s thought process of where he might be. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he tried to concentrate, both on the road and where his friend might be.

***

Aine opened his eyes as he was shaken awake by an older man. “Last stop kid, time to get off.”

Aine glanced at the man before nodding and standing up. “Thank you,” he murmured as he got off the train.

A gust of sea air filled Aine’s nose as he stepped off the train, he smiled as fond memories of him visiting his uncle started flooding into his head.

The smile soon faded though, Aine remembered why he came and he was still determined to go through with it. If he wasted even a moment he knew he’d be stopped and he’d never have the chance to do it again.

He started walking slowly from the station. He was so paranoid about being stopped, so he didn’t know why he didn’t walk faster, but his feet wouldn’t do as he told them.

He continued walking on a dirt path, looking into the distance. From his slow pace Aine felt like his destination wasn’t getting any closer.

“The place I grew up…. It’s only right…. It has to be that spot though,” he decided. He kept walking.

***

“Maybe….” Reiji smiled. “Of course, that’s his favorite place.”

The green arrow was lit.

Reiji turned on his blinker. “I know where he is now….” Reiji reached for his phone and picked it up. He turned as he was dialing, just one second.

His eyes left the road for just a second and that’s all it took. Reiji felt the car spin, the phone slipped out of his hands landing on the dashboard. Reiji’s head hit against the steering wheel and the seat. Glass flew around everywhere.

Everything finally came to a stop.

“Reiji?” Aine’s voice came from the phone. “What was that sound… Hello? Are you there?”

He got no answer.

“Reiji?” Aine yelled into the phone.

Reiji sat in the drivers seat, his head hanging lazily in front of him, blood dripping from a cut on his forehead. One of his arms, crooked and broken. The other still holding onto the steering wheel, cut up and bleeding, shards of glass lay embedded into the skin.

“Reiji, answer me!” the voice came from the phone again, only to fall on silent ears.

The sound of sirens filled the air.

Multiple paramedics surrounded the small car, trying to get inside. “We need the jaws of life over here!” one called.

Firefighters came over to the car with the instrument and started forcing the car open. Reiji still sat unconscious in the car.

“We need a stretcher, he’s unconscious!” an older paramedic called as he began cutting Reiji out of his seatbelt.

“Any info on the driver so far?”

“None as of yet.”

“Cause of the accident?”

“There’s a phone, and he seems to be a teenager. Probably distracted driving.”

“But he was t-boned.”

“He probably drove out in front of him.”

The second paramedic bit his lip, not wanting to argue with his senior any more. The pulled Reiji out of the car and onto a stretcher.

“We need to get him to the hospital stat! His pulse is weak.” Yelled the older paramedic.

The pulled him to the ambulance and loaded him in the car.

The other driver involved in the accident was standing by his car, enraged by the damage done. He showed no sympathy for the boy he almost killed.

“Brat deserves to die, he wrecked my new car!” the driver complained. “He pulled out without even looking I bet. All those teenagers do is text!”

“Sir, we asked what you were doing, not about the boy.”

“I was driving, my now ruined vehicle.”

“Were your eyes on the road?”

“Yes,”

“What color was the light?”

“R- Green” he corrected.

The officer nodded and wrote down that the light was green, not at all suspecting he would be lying.

The driver again had no sympathy, he just wanted to save himself.

No sympathy for the boy he hit on a red light vs a green arrow, though no one would question that he had the right-of-way. It was an unconscious teenager’s word against a conscious adult.

***

“Reiji, Reiji are you okay?” Aine yelled into his phone. “Reiji what’s going on, why won’t you answer me?”

Aine grabbed onto the wall separating him and a drop into the sea as he called his roommate’s name into the phone. “Reiji, answer me!”

beep. beep. beep.

Dead. The other line went dead.

“Reiji!” Aine yelled into the phone, tears started to stream down his face. His chest felt heavy as he was worried about his friend. “Don’t...don’t go…”

Aine fell to his knees and laid his head against the wall. He held the phone to his chest. “Please.”

“Please be okay…” Aine whispered.

Aine heard footsteps rushing towards him. “Aine!” he heard someone yell.

Aine looked up from where he sat against the wall, the figure of the person came into his vision, blurred by tears.

“Aine!” the man yelled. The man running towards him was a tall man, in his late twenties. He was wearing a white lab coat. “Aine, Reiji is…” he stopped in front of Aine and tried to catch his breath.

“Reiji is what, uncle?” Aine asked his uncle desperately, his voice cracking slightly.

“Reiji is… He’s at the... hospital in critical care…” his uncle said between breaths.

Aine froze.

“N-no…” he said mostly to himself. “Wh-why did this happen? How?”

His uncle looked at Aine sadly. “He was on his way here… most likely to come find you.” he started to explain. “He took a left turn while trying to call you and someone hit him. They say the accident was his fault.”

“His fault? He’s always careful while driving, how could it be his fault?”

“He must have been worried and didn’t see the light change…”

“No...that’s impossible! Reiji was always a cautious driver, no matter what!” Aine cried out.

“Come on, Aine.” His uncle leaned down and offered his hand. “Let’s go visit him.”

Aine didn’t answer and only nodded. He took his uncle’s hand and stood up, they started walking to his uncle’s lab so that they could get the car.

***

Aine sat in the waiting room, his hands were shaking. It felt like he had been there for hours. Everytime someone came out he braced himself for the worse, but they said only few words. Each word gave Aine more reason to worry.

The doctor came out. “Is Reiji’s legal guardian here?”

“That’s me…” Reiji’s mom stood up, she looked tired and frail. Reiji’s sister clung to her.

The doctor looked at her. “Your son, he’s in critical condition. He’s suffered quite a few head injuries and his right arm has been sliced up quite a bit. He’s lost a lot of blood, he has not regained consciousness yet.”

Reiji’s mom put her hand over her mouth. “Is he going to be okay?”

“We’ve done everything we could at the moment, whether he survives or not depends on his will power.”

She sat down and placed her hand on her chest. “...My poor baby boy.”

“Is big brother going to be okay?” Reiji’s sister asked.

“I don’t know sweetie… I don’t know.”

“You can go visit him now, maybe it will help him recover.”

Aine stared at the ground listening to the conversation. He couldn’t believe this.

“Aine, why don’t you go visit him?” his uncle asked.

He shook his head.

“Are you sure, that’s the reason we came isn’t it?”

“I ca-can’t…”

“Why not?”

“It’s my fault… It’s my fault he’s like this…”

“Your fault? Aine, this isn’t your fault.” he sat next to him and put his arm around his shoulder.

“I called him… I called him telling him I couldn’t handle it…”

“Aine, calling him didn’t make him wreck his car.”

“He was calling me when he got in the wreck… he called to check on me…”

“Aine, it still isn’t your fault, the other driver probably wasn’t paying attention either.”

“But…”

“Calm down, go now.”

Aine nodded and stood up and walked at a slow crawl towards the room Reiji was in.

***

The teal haired teen sat in the room. The routine beep beep beep from the heart monitor was the only sound in the room.

The brunette still laid unconscious on the bed, hanging on for his life.

“Reiji… I’m sorry…” Aine murmured. “I’m sorry… please wake up, I promise never to worry you again. Just wake up…”

Tears streamed down his face. “Please… please wake up…”

“St-stop crying… please?” The brunette put his arm out and tried his best to wipe the tears off of his roommates face.


End file.
